Master Quell
Master Quell was a navigator, sorcerer, and merchant with the Trygalle Trade Guild based out of Darujhistan. He was known to suffer greatly from kidney stones.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.69-71Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.198/200/202-204/227-228 Official Shareholders known (by name) to have ridden with Master Quell * Amby Bole - a male caravan guard - new to the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.204 * Faint - a female caravan guard - old hand with the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.70-71 * Glanno Tarp - a male caravan driver - old hand with the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.70-71 * Gruntle - a male caravan guard - new to the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.228 * Jula Bole - a male caravan guard - new to the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.204 * Precious Thimble - a female magic user (witch) - new to the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.204 * Reccanto Ilk - a male caravan guard - old hand with the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.70-71 * Sweetest Sufferance - a female caravan guard - old hand with the Trygalle Trade GuildToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.70-71 In Toll the Hounds Upon returning to Darujhistan from a Trygalle Trade Guild mission (and allowing for some time for 'recovery' in Quip's Bar), it developed that Master Quell's next mission would be to transport the Trell, Mappo Runt, to the continent of Lether (where Mappo hoped to catch up with his long-time companion, Icarium.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.85Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.201-202/204/227-228 Quell, his shareholders, and his client, Mappo Runt, the Trygalle Trade Guild caravan leaving Darujhistan, then had a series of 'interesting' adventures : in Hood’s realm, seeing all of the dead on the march ; Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.414-415Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.458-461 on a tropical island (where it was realized that the Trygalle Guild equipage had inadvertently picked up the undead Cartographer) ; Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.415-417Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.455-457 through Mael's realm ; Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.422Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.475-476Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.539-541 in 'Reach of Woe', a community of wreckers, (and two Jaghuts) ; Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.542-544Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, US TPB p.605-619Toll the Hounds, Chapter 20, US TPB p.674-677 passing through the sword Dragnipur ; Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.786-789/791-792 and onward through Warrens to the Trygalle Guild carriage's final stop in the Wastelands of Lether, to deliver Mappo, who expressed satisfaction (and some surprise) at reaching his destination.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 20, US HC p.655 In Dust of Dreams A K'Chain Che'Malle Shi'Gal Assassin ambushed Master Quell's Trygalle Guild caravan in the Wastelands of Lether, unfortunately killing Quell and some of his shareholders.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 20, US HC p.655-660 Notes and references Category:Males Category:High Mages Category:Trygalle Trade Guild Category:Merchants